Pater noster
by Balduin von Jerusalem
Summary: Frühstück im Angesicht des Grauen. Balduin IV und Raymond von Tripolis speisen. Rating M für theologische und lateinische Inhalte. Kein Slash.


**Pater noster**

Anmerkungen: Den „Geschmack des Königreichs der Himmel" habe ich übrigens letztens im Selbstversuch entdeckt. Man nehme – frisches Weißbrot und Retsina. Wer wissen will, wie der Himmel schmeckt, probiere dies mal. Und keine Angst vor Krümeln im Glas – diese Sensation ist es wert!

Historischer und medizinischer Hinweis: Ich habe mich dieses Mal nicht recherchemäßig betätigt und weiß a) nicht, ob es in Jerusalem im 12. Jahrhundert Erdbeeren gab und ob b) das Tast- und Geschmacksvermögen bei der Krankheit Lepra ebenfalls in Mitleidenschaft gerät und wenn ja, wann. Ich möchte diese Geschichte eh in der eher frühen Erkrankungsphase ansiedeln, warum, wird man sehen. Mein Geschichtenprotagonist ist also ungefähr 18 oder 19. Da muss man sich beeilen, er wurde nämlich leider nur 24. Man möge mir alles verzeihen und darüber großzügig hinwegsehen, es ist nur ein metaphorisches Ficlet.

„Raymond" ist übrigens Raymond von Tripolis.

_Pater noster, qui es in caelis: Sanctificétur nomen tuum: Advéniat regnum tuum: Fiat volúntas tua, sicut in caelo, et in terra._

Es ist ein kühler Morgen. Raymond hat mir Essen gebracht und ich habe ihn eingeladen, bei mir zu bleiben und mit mir zu speisen. Gerne nimmt er dies an und es ist schön, mit ihm zusammen zu trinken und zu essen und dabei zu sprechen. Essen ist für mich immer schon mehr gewesen als nur die reine Nahrungsaufnahme, es ist ein Ereignis, auf das ich mich jeden Tag freue und das mich jeden Tag lebendig erscheinen lässt, lebendiger als wenn ich nicht esse, denn ich weiß, dass mich Nahrung am Leben erhält, dass ich das, was ich esse, in meinen Körper einbaue und ihn ein bisschen gesünder mache als er ist.

Es beginnt, und ich spüre es. In den Füßen, in den Händen, auch im Gesicht zeigen sich die ersten Flecken, unübersehbar, und ich werde vorsichtig sein müssen. Die Öffentlichkeit darf mich nicht mehr sehen, sonst könnten Menschen auf die Idee kommen, mich aus der Stadt zu werfen, aus Jerusalem, die mein Herz ist und mein Leben. Ich weiß, was die Männer in Rom über Menschen wie mich sagen und wo sie mich am liebsten sähen, der Konzilsbeschluss kam in meine Hände und ich wusste nicht, ob ich darüber lachen oder weinen sollte. Es ist mir nicht mehr gestattet in der Gesellschaft von Menschen zu leben. Mir, dem König von Jerusalem. Raymond nahm mir das Dokument aus den Händen, lachte laut und warf es ins Feuer. „Das ist unsere Antwort auf Rom!" sagte er und umarmte mich. „Wenn ich Euch nicht mehr umarmen darf, wenn ich Euch nicht mehr berühren darf, dann sind wir in der Hölle gelandet, mein geliebter Balduin", und ich konnte ihm nicht zustimmen, denn ich wusste um die Ansteckungsgefahr, doch Raymond schlug alles in den Wind, und so sitzen wir nun wieder beieinander und er hat mir wundervolle Dinge gebracht.

Weißes, noch warmes Brot.

Käse, der so einladend aussieht, dass mir das Wasser im Munde zusammen läuft.

Roten und weißen Wein – dennRaymond weiß, dass ich beide liebe und mich selten entscheiden kann – für den harzigen griechischen Wein, der extra für mich aus Konstantinopel gebracht wird, oder den roten süßen Wein von Palästinas Weingärten.

Früchte – rote süße Erdbeeren – wo Raymond die wohl her hat? Ob er selbst auf den Markt gegangen ist? -, Äpfelchen, gelb und prall, kleine Birnen, Weintrauben, ebenfalls in rot und weiß.

Zum Glück hat er mich dieses Mal mit Fleisch verschont – jedes Mal pflege ich abzulehnen, da ich Fleisch verabscheue, aber Raymond ist der Ansicht, dass Fleisch Fleisch aufbaut, also muss ich Fleisch essen, hin und wieder, ich tue es ihm zu Liebe und mit viel Kräutern bedeckt, so dass ich nicht sehen muss, was ich esse, oder in Brot eingehüllt, aber bei diesem Mahl war er gnädig und hat den Kelch an mir vorübergehen lassen.

Ich betrachte das Tablett und freue mich, dass Raymond mir Gesellschaft leistet, ganz wider den Anweisungen des Papstes, denke ich und lächle grimmig.

_Dein Reich komme._

_Dein Name werde geheiligt._

_Dein Wille geschehe, wie im Himmel, so auf Erden._

„Rot oder weiß, Balduin? Nach was steht dir der Sinn?"

Ich betrachte die Karaffen. Im Rot ist das Leben gefangen, wie Blut, das durch meine Adern rinnt, die Erde, alles, was am Boden ist, auch der Krieg. Ich denke an Salah-ad-Din, an meinen geliebten Feind. Rot ist wie Salah-ad-Din. Hitze, Krieg, Leben, Temperament, aber auch die Güte.

Im Weiß ist die Unschuld, das Himmelreich, der Friede. Sanftmut und angenehme Wärme, nicht Hitze.

Rot oder Weiß, nach was steht mir der Sinn?

Mische die Weine, Raymond, bin ich versucht zu sagen, doch manche Dinge lassen sich nicht mischen, lassen sich nicht kreuzen, man kann sie hintereinander genießen, doch nicht zusammen, und so ist es mit diesen Weinen. Also Weiß heute. Der Tag wird heiß.

_Panem nostrum quotidiánum da nobis hódie_

Ich nehme das Brot und denke an diese Worte, während ich es breche.

Raymond sieht mich an und ich weiß, dass ich einen unverzeihlichen Fehler gemacht habe, doch er nimmt mir das Brot aus den Händen und sieht mich dabei an mit seinen braunen Augen, in denen ich nichts anderes als Liebe erkennen kann. „Wenn es Gottes Wille wäre, hätte ich es schon längst, Balduin. Es ist nicht Gottes Wille. Weder, dass du es hast, noch, dass ich es nicht habe. Ich möchte bei dir sein, mit dir essen, aus deinen Händen das Brot nehmen. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Das Reich, von dem wir träumen, ist noch nicht, vergiss es nie, Balduin. Das Königreich der Himmel ist noch nicht, das himmlische Jerusalem wird sein, doch jetzt noch nicht. Wir werden es erleben – später. Du weißt, wann es sein wird. Und es wird keine Krankheit und kein Leid mehr sein. Lass das Brot schon los, meinLieber.Ich habe Hunger."

Ich bemühe mich zu lächeln und er lächelt zurück.

Das Brot duftet und ich halte es an meine Nase. Aus den Körnern des Weizenfeldes gemahlen, vereint in einem Leib Brot... wie die Menschen, denke ich, die zusammengefügt wurden zu einem Leib, einer Familie, einer Stadt, einer Welt. Nicht freiwillig oft, zusammengemahlen, mit Gewalt vereint. Ist es das, was uns so leiden macht? Dass wir nicht gehen können, wohin wir wollen, dass wir an einen Platz gestellt werden, an dem wir dann genommen werden von etwas, zu einem Größeren vereint, ob wir wollen oder nicht? Wer bestimmt, wo wir sind und was wir sind? Haben wir den freien Willen, den wir so fordern, wirklich?

Ich nehme einen Bissen und tauche ein in die Welt der Gewalt, die dieses Brot darstellt, sehe die Heere aufeinander treffen und die Waffen blitzen, dann wieder die Mühlenräder und die Hitze des Ofens, die das Brot bäckt. Haben wir den Willen wirklich?

Gedankenverloren tauche ich das Brot in meinen Kelch und führe den weingetränkten Bissen zu meinem Mund. Die Unschuld mischt sich mit der erzwungenen Harmonie zu einem Geschmack, den ich als fast betäubend empfinde. So schmeckt der Himmel, das Königreich des Himmels, denke ich, als ich koste und die Augen schließe. Die Harmonie der Unschuld vereint mit der Gewalt der Vergesellschaftung. Der weiße Wein löscht die Schmerzen der heißen Vereinigung. Gut, dass ich nicht den roten Wein wählte.

Raymond beobachtet mich und seine wachen braunen Augen liegen auf mir, als ich meine wieder öffne.

„Es ist eine Freude dir beim Essen zuzusehen, Balduin", sagt er und schiebt mir das Messer zu, mit dem ich den Käse teilen werde.

„Und vergiss nicht die Früchte, mein Freund. Ich habe sie vorher gekostet, so süß werden sie dir dieses Jahr nicht mehr schmecken, sie sind auf der Höhe ihrer Reife."

Das Messer schneidet in den weichen Leib des Käses und während ich eintauche, habe ich wieder diese seltsame Vision einer Klinge, die eintaucht – dieses Mal nicht in Käse, sondern es ist mein Schwert, das in den Leib eines Menschen eintaucht.

_Et dimitte nobis débita nostra, sicut et nos dimíttimus debitoribus nostris._

Ein Mensch, den ich nicht einmal kannte, und er war nicht der Einzige. Mein gefeierter Sieg vor 3 Jahren – welchen Preis hatte er? Was gab es daran wirklich zu feiern, dass ich Menschen tötete und Menschen töten ließ? Menschen, die das Recht haben, zu leben, zu atmen, zu essen und zu trinken wie ich?

Wir sind alle Geschwister und auf dem Weg miteinander, keiner hatte das Recht... sie nicht und ich nicht. Und die Klinge dringt ein und schneidet und ich spüre, wie die Schuld wie Wellen über mir zusammen schlägt. Wer wird mir dies je vergeben, wer je verzeihen? Mein Herz muss groß sein, um nur einen kleinen Teil der Schuld zu meinen Lebzeiten abzutragen.

Ich habe kein Recht, jemanden jemals zu verurteilen, ich selbst benötige alle Vergebung der Welt.

Der Käse schmilzt auf meiner Zunge, salzig wie die Tränen, und doch tröstend wie Milch. Raymond sieht mir zu, lächelt. Ja, Raymond, ich genieße das Leben, das ich noch habe, wer weiß, wie lange es währt. Jede Sekunde ist wichtig, jeder Moment ist golden. Jeder Bissen kann der Letzte sein, jeder Trank.

„Nimm endlich von den Früchten, sie waren nicht leicht zu erstehen!"

Raymond drängt mich, wie reizend, denke ich, als ich lächelnd eine Erdbeere zu meinem Mund führe.

Süß und reif ist sie, fast an der Grenze zum Verderben, und berauschend aromatisch. Ich habe fast Bedenken, sie zu essen, sie zu verletzen, so begehrenswert ist sie, so unglaublich begehrenswert... und ihr süßer Saft benetzt meine Zunge, meine Lippen, ich bemühe mich, alles zu kosten, nichts zu verlieren, und ein leises Stöhnen entringt sich meiner Kehle.

So gut.

So unbeschreiblich gut.

Rote saftige Süße, duftend und verlockend.

Verlockend wie –

_Et ne nos indúcas in tentatiónem._

Nein, das darf nicht sein, das darf nie sein.

Ich schüttle traurig den Kopf, während ich die Erdbeere vernichte, sie mir einverleibe, sie zu einem Teil von mir mache. Ich werde dieser Versuchung nie nachgeben dürfen, weil ich jede süße Frucht zu einem Teil von mir machen werde, der verderben wird, wie ich... in der Jugend bereits verdorben, zum Tode verurteilt, nie die wahre Blüte erreichend.

Keine süßen Lippen für mich, kein Kuss, der duftend und verlockend ist, nach mehr schmeckt, nach einer himmlischen Süße, die für beide nur der Tod wäre.

Nicht, dass ich mich nicht danach sehnen würde. Wer tut es nicht, und wer tut es nicht, so jung, wie ich bin. Ich bin noch nicht einmal 20. Ich bin ein Mann. Man vergisst dies leicht. Ich bin König und ich bin krank. Das macht mich aber nicht zu einem Wesen ohne Gefühle diesbezüglich. Auch ich empfinde, auch ich begehre. Doch ich darf nicht. Führt mich nicht in Versuchung.

Raymonds Augen liegen auf mir, seine rechte Hand ausgestreckt, bereit, meine Hand zu empfangen. Ich weiß, du hast keine Angst vor mir. Auf wunderbare Art und Weise wirst du verschont, obwohl du meine Gegenwart nicht meidest und obwohl du Dinge tust, die du nicht tun solltest. Zum Beispiel das jetzt hier – aufstehen, deine Arme um mich legen und meine Stirn küssen, die heiß ist, glüht. Seine Lippen streichen über mich, über meine Nase, bis sie meinen Mund treffen, und ich vergesse, dass ich mich wehren sollte und lasse zu. Einen Augenblick nur, und es wird der erste und der letzte sein.

_Sed líbera nos a malo._

So soll es sein.


End file.
